Packaging solutions continue to evolve to meet the increasingly stringent design constraints imposed by electronic devices and systems with ever higher integrated circuit (IC) densities. One solution for providing power and ground connections, as well as input/output (I/O) signals, for example, to multiple active dies within a single semiconductor package utilizes one or more interposers to electrically couple the active dies to the package substrate.
A conventional interposer implemented for such a purpose typically includes an interposer dielectric formed over a semiconductor substrate. Through-semiconductor vias (TSVs) are usually employed to provide the power and ground connections and the I/O signals to the active dies. However, leakage through the semiconductor substrate resulting from parasitic coupling amongst the TSVs can adversely affect electrical signals passing through conventional interposers.